Bloodstain Past
by Immatureboys
Summary: Sheena dweels about the Volt incident after meeting up with Kuchinawa agian, its up to Lloyd to ease her pain, Sheena helped Lloyd out with his problem


At Altessa's House, that afternoon, Lloyd thought to himself resting in bed, "Man this is one confusing thing after another, "first Colette, the Kratos, Yggdrasill, and the Cruxis, I don't know where to start next," as Lloyd talked in his sleep.

"Geese Lloyd, I know you have a lot on your mind, but keep it down, people are trying to think," Genis wondered across the halls as he herd Lloyd talking. Moments later Genis spotted Raine walking out the door, "Raine where is she going at this time, Genis wondered hiding behind a corner watching Raine take off on a rheaird. "Maybe going out for some fresh air I suppose, I'm sure she will be back tonight," Genis said heading back to the room.

"Hey Genis, how's Lloyd been holding up," Sheena asked walking by? "He's been rambling on to himself all day, I can hear him even when the door is close, and it's becoming annoying," Genis said. He's really under a lot of pressure because of Collette, cut him a break," Sheena said. "Guess you're right, I would be too if I did not have a choice for anything," Genis muttered. "How about this, I'll cheer him up," Sheena suggested. "That would be a relief, better then hearing him talk all day," Genis said. "Good point there," Sheena laughed.

"Hey Lloyd, you asleep," Sheena knocked? "Is that you Sheena," Lloyd asked as he sat up. "Yeah, Genis wanted you to keep it down," Sheena said. "Oh sorry, I didn't know," Lloyd said turning his face the other way sounding depress. "Hey cheer up I'm sure it will all work out in the end," Sheena said in a happy tone. "Yeah, but we don't know for sure after releasing the summon sprits," Lloyd said. "Come on that never stopped us before, I know your nervous about the two worlds as well as Collette, but we have to endure what's ahead of us, whatever the danger is we will face it together, Sheena said held onto Lloyds hand tight. "There is no doubt in my mind that we will make it though as well as everybody else," Sheena said still holding onto Lloyds hand blushing.

"Hey are you blushing," Lloyd said trying to get a closer look at Sheena face. "No, I'm not, you're crazy, if you think that, Sheena said backing off and leaving the Lloyds room. Sheena then smiled outside of Lloyds room feeling her heart blushing, "Hey there my honey, those are some nice melons you got there, I would like to buy some, Zelos said groping Sheena's breasts from behind. "Zelos," Sheena said with an evil scary tone looking back. "Oh Sheena didn't see you there," Zelos said panicking. "Really, and you expect me to believe you were sleepwalking again, well now let me make you see better," Sheena said as flames surrounded Sheena. "Show mercy on a fellow chosen," Zelos begged. "I don't think so," Sheena said cracking her knuckles.

Later on that night, Genis rushed into Lloyds room, "Lloyd get up," Genis shouted. "Genis, what's up, what's going on Lloyd asked? It's Raine she hasn't came back, and it's late." Are you serious, any idea where she is at," Lloyd asked? "She headed somewhere called the Otherworldly Gate," Genis replied. "Otherworldly Gate," Lloyd replied? "Come on let's go, there is no time to explain," Genis said dragging Lloyd outside as they met up with the others.

"Zelos what happen to your face," Lloyd asked as he notice Zelos swollen face, then looked at Sheena angry. "On second thought, I don't wanna know," Lloyd said feeling clueless. "Come on, Raine can be in danger, we have to go now, Genis said. "Calm down, Genis," Presea said. "Anyway we must hurry," Lloyd said as the other flew on the rheaird.

"Hey, Genis is this it," Lloyd said spotting an island filled with rock formations? "Yeah, must be, lets land there," Genis said landing preparing to land on the island. Hey Genis, wait we don't really know if she is there or not," Lloyd said.

"Interesting structure," Raine thought studying the rock formation. "Professor Sage," Lloyd called out to Raine rushing to her. "Everyone, what are you all doing here," Raine asked. "What do you mean what are we doing here, we were worried about you," Genis said. "It's dangerous to be out here by yourself," Mithos said. "I was looking over this rock formation from my memories, I remember I saw it when I was a little girl," Raine said. "Huh, but aren't you and Genis from Sylvarant," Lloyd asked? "Not exactly we were born and rise in the village of the elves, and a we were abandoned here because legendary Sylvarant free from discrimination," Raine explained. But all my memories are of Iselia, I don't remember this place at all," Genis said. You mean the village of the elves said to be off limits except to elven kind, Mithos replied? "Yes, I don't know the details but I'm positive I was left when Genis was a newborn and eventually ended up in Sylvarant," Raine said.

"This time let me send you to hell instead, this place will be your grave," Kuchinawa said with a group of papel knights. "Who's there," Lloyd called out. "Kuchinawa, what are you doing are," Sheena asked. "The time has finally come to avenge my parents death," Kuchinawa said. "Avenge your parents," Sheena asked? "Correct, you will die for killing my parents along with countless others in our village when you failed to control volt," Kuchinawa said. Come on, that was an accident, she did not really mean it," Lloyd said. "Accident, I could have accepted things if she failed to make a pact with a summon spirit, but now she failed to assassinate the chosen of Sylvarant, now she placing Mizuho in danger, and now able make pacts with other summon spirits like it is nothing at all," Kuchinawa said.

"No," Sheena shouted, falling to her knees holding her head tight, as a flash back of her memories showed a bunch dead people in the village of Mizuho as little Sheena watched from the sidelines shocked at the scene, "I didn't mean for this to happen," little Sheena said as she ran away from the village, as tears ran down her face, "Sheena, where are you going," one of the villagers struggled suffering in pain? "I'm sorry," Sheena shouted running off. "It's all your fault, you bought danger to this village, you will pay Sheena, I will not let this go unseen," Kuchinawa said from distance. "Head chief, Head chief," Tiga said trying tend to the Head chiefs wounds. "I can't do this, I can't do this anymore," Sheena said sitting by a tree feeling depress in tears.

"Sheena, Sheena, Sheena, get a hold of yourself," Lloyd said shaking Sheena as the flash back ended! "Lloyd," Sheena replied. "Sheena, don't let Kuchinawa provoke you, I know you feel guilty, but don't let it hold you down," Lloyd said holding onto Sheena shoulders. "Your right Lloyd I won't let it get me down anymore, Kuchinawa, it's me you despise, just don't drag them into this, take my life instead," Sheena said. "Sheena, what are you doing," Lloyd asked holding Sheena back by grabbing her hand?

"It's okay Lloyd, Kuchinawa, please," Sheena begged. "Fine I will, prepare yourself," Kuchinawa said about to attack along with the papel knights. "Damn, there's too many of them, I can't let this happen to Sheena," Lloyd said looking around. Then out of nowhere came a portal gate surrounding the rocks, as Sheena was about to surrender her life Lloyd intervene, "Sorry Sheena, nothing personal," Lloyd said punching her in the stomach making her fall and holding to her, "Everybody into the gate," Lloyd shouted as everyone went into the gate. Kuchinawa rushed to the gate but it disappeared, "Damn the guardian signature disappeared, they must have escaped to Sylvarant, rest assure, we will meet again," he said.

"Where are we," Regal asked looking around? "It seems like we are back in Sylvarant, the gate must have lead us back," Raine replied. "Never thought," thought I'd make to this side like that," Zelos said feeling relieved. "Well at least we are out of that situational mess, by the way was those the pope's men" Lloyd asked? "I'm certain of it," Regal replied. "Hey Sheena, you okay," Lloyd said looking over her, then Sheena punched Lloyd in the face. "Sheena what are you doing," Lloyd asked? "Why did you butt in," Sheena asked breathing heavily in anger? "Sheena calm down," Lloyd said holding onto both Sheena's hands. "Calm, how can I be calm," Sheena said trying to break free? "Everyone take Mithos to a safe place in Palmacosta, and I will meet you there eventually," Lloyd suggested. "Hey are you sure," Genis asked? "Don't worry about me, I'll catch up to you guys," Lloyd said. "All right, we'll wait for you in Palmacosta," Raine said leaving with the others.

"Have you calm down now," Lloyd asked? Why did you interfere, I could have save you," Sheena said? "True, but I just could not go like that, I didn't want you to sacrifice yourself," Lloyd said. "But now you're in harm's way, I don't want to drag you into my mess, why do you even bother, Kuchinawa is after me not you, that all happen I've failed my duties as a summoner," Sheena explained. "Sheena, that's not true," Lloyd said. "It is my fault, I mean you cause people to suffer as well, so why do you intend to comfort me after all this, there are no people seeking revenge on you for their parents murder, so what makes you think that all of this is alright, if I died then he would not be coming after you or anybody else, maybe it is better off this way," Sheena shouted.

Lloyd then slapped Sheena as she felt her slapped cheek, Lloyd grabbed hold her shoulders. "Have you ever thought about the grief it would cause to the people around you if you died, didn't you say yourself that everything will work out, didn't you once say that we will endure danger ahead of us together, or was that lie, Sheena, who cares about the past, I saved you, because I care about you, your special to me Sheena, No, to all of us, another reason I saved you was, because I love you," Lloyd said blushing.

"What did you say Lloyd," Sheena asked shocked. "I said, I saved you, because I love you," Lloyd said blushing turning his head back. "All this time I thought you didn't think of nothing else of me, thank you Lloyd, I feel better now," Sheena said blushing. "We may have cause people to suffer before, but that's all in the past, as long as you with me, I don't care if the whole world hates us, I want you to stay by my side," Lloyd said holding onto Sheena's hand. "Lloyd, thank you so much," Sheena said hugging Lloyd. "Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what, I will even face Kuchinawa with you, when we meet him again," Lloyd said holding onto Sheena.

"I'll protect you no matter what," the head chief said as a flashback in Sheena's memories occurred holding onto little Sheena close after Volt's attack.

Next chapter coming up, sorry for the delays


End file.
